It is postulated that release of tritiated water into plasma after administration of phenylalanine labelled in position 4 with tritium permits (1) direct measurement of phenylalanine hydroxylase activity in vivo, (2) differentiation of "hyperphenylalanemias" from true phenylketonuria and (3) definition of the heterozygous state in phenylketonuria liver biopsy.